Cola de Gusano
by Espectro
Summary: La historia de Harry, desde tiempos de los merodeadores hasta el posible final, desde la perspectiva del personaje más odiado, pero menos incomprendido. Esta es la historia de Peter Pettigrew.
1. El expreso de Hogwarts

Un nuevo fic, un gran fic.

* * *

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Cuando los comienzos de cómo he terminado aquí vienen a mi mente, no puedo olvidar el día que llegó mi carta. Todos los Pettigrew habían asistido a Hogwarts, una estirpe de magos de sangre limpia que por generaciones se había mantenido integra bajo la unión de la magia, más sin embargo la unión de mis padres no fue del todo bendecida.

Mi padre era el último del linaje, y a pesar de que se casó con una maga, mi madre no fue muy bien vista dado que ella era la primera bruja nacida de una familia de muggles. El revuelo fue grande, pero mis abuelos paternos tuvieron que terminar por aceptar esta unión. Cuando nací solo para mis padres fui objeto de alegría, aunque el gusto no duró les tanto como me hubiese gustado en un inicio.

Generalmente un bebé mago comienza a despedir cierto poder inconscientemente, pero yo había llegado a los cinco años sin mostrar la más leve pizca. La preocupación de que hubiese nacido Squib se apoderó de mi padre, quien como mago de sangre limpia esperaba que tuviese magia. Y aunque mi madre no le daba tanta importancia, tanto ella como él casi rompieron en lágrimas cuando poco antes de cumplir los seis años, en un berrinche incendié parte de la alfombra de la casa incidentalmente sin siquiera tocarla.

Ya no había dudas de que fuese un mago, pero la duda estaba si era lo suficientemente bueno como para estudiar en el prestigioso colegio de Hogwarts donde mi padre envió una solicitud a mi nombre desde ese entonces. Más la carta llegó cuando tenía diez años.

Entonces, el tiempo transcurrió, y de pronto me encontraba en una estación en Londres viendo ir y venir a cientos de muggles. De niño siempre fui bajo de estatura y algo gordito, y es que me fascinaban las golosinas, quizá comer era lo que mejor podía hacer ya que no me gustaba mucho jugar, no me divertía estando solo y siempre estaba solo. Mis padres fueron muy estrictos conmigo inculcándome el valor de la sangre limpia y el honor de los magos, por lo que no me juntaba mucho con los niños que vivían en mi pueblo, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran Squibs, medias sangres, y alguno que otro muggle. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que yo debí de ser el único niño sangre pura que vivía donde pasé mi niñez.

Tanta soledad hace que uno sea huraño, desconfiado y asustadizo, y por no decir de menos, blanco de burlas y castigos. Mi cabello rojo castaño me hizo ganarme muchos nombres como "cabeza de escoba", "jerga humana", por mencionar los menos crueles como "pelota de estambre". El hecho de asistir a un colegio lejos de la protección de mis padres rodeado de otros niños me horrorizaba de sobre manera. No me importaba si algunos eran como yo sangres limpias, sencillamente tenía miedo solo de asomar la cara por la puerta de mi casa. Pero era tarde ahora.

—Peter. Espero que no me defraudes. Quiero saber que pondrás empeño en tus lecciones y estarás lejos de problemas portándote bien, se un buen niño— Fue la forma en que mi madre me despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo haré mamá, gracias —le dije sin poder evitar sollozar.

Mi padre me acercó un pañuelo viendo hacia los lados, como esperando que ninguno de sus amigos, o los hijos de estos me viesen llorar. Se inclinó, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo:

—Hazlo bien muchacho. Envíame una lechuza en cuanto puedas. Se que Ravenclaw te deparará un excelente futuro.

Ravenclaw. Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago en cuanto mis padres se marcharon y empujé el carrito de mi maleta con ayuda de un niño dentro del tren. Muchos familiares por parte de mi padre estudiaron en Hogwarts, siendo más precisos en Ravenclaw. Yo no me sentía tan inteligente como mi padre que trabajaba en el departamento de control de la red flu, o mi madre como sanadora en el hospital San Mungo. Por lo que me habían explicado sobre la forma en que Hogwarts se organizaba, sería una suerte si terminaba en Hufflepuff.

No había reparado mucho en el niño que se ofreció a ayudarme con mi maleta hasta que terminé en un compartimiento con él. Era flacucho y ojeroso, su cabello castaño lucía un poco despeinado y su mirada se perdía en la ventana. Al notar que lo mirada, volteó a mirarme.

—Hola, no te importa que esté contigo¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar a la gente que no fuera de mi familia, además tantos años de burlas me hacían muy desconfiado y temeroso de los otros. Aunque ese niño no parecía tener intenciones de molestarme, tampoco parecía tenerlas de hablar mucho. Pero a pesar de ello, hizo al menos el intento de parecer sociable a diferencia de mí.

—Mi nombre es Remus.

—Yo… Pe, Peter. —Tartamudeé.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Asentí con la cabeza. Pareció comprensiva la forma en que me vio.

—Yo estoy aterrado. Han pasado años desde la última vez que salí de mi casa. Ir a vivir a un colegio es quizá lo más aterrador que me haya ocurrido.

No sé por qué, pero me puse feliz de escuchar eso, sentí que me identifiqué con él.

—Yo, yo también. No suelo salir mucho de casa. —Me aventuré a decirle.

—¿Y eso?

—Pu… pues. Mis papás solo quieren que me junte con magos de sangre limpia y bueno… creo que soy, era el único niño mago por donde vivía.

Me miró un tanto ceñudo, no me gustó su mirada, era como si viera algo desagradable, me recordó la forma en que los niños solían verme en mi pueblo. Desvié la mirada temeroso y terminé por hundirme en el sillón.

—Yo no soy un… "sangre limpia". De hecho mi madre es muggle.

—Ah… sí. Mi madre es bruja, pero hija de muggles.

Me atreví a levantar la mirada, pero él ya no me miraba, sino que de nuevo se perdió a través de la ventanilla. Permaneció así por unos quince minutos, por lo que me sobresalté cuando me habló de pronto.

—¿Será cierto que Hogwarts es tan seguro como lo es el banco Gringotts?

—No lo sé.

—Espero que así sea. No quisiera que alguien se lastimara por… —volteó a mirarme muy a prisa, fuese lo que me iba a decir debía de ser muy delicado por la forma en que reaccionó—… olvídalo.

—¿Qué podría lastimarnos?

No me contestó, de nuevo su mirada se clavó en los bellos paisajes que se podían observar a través de la ventanilla.

Fuertes barullos se escucharon de pronto desde el pasillo. Volteé un tanto nervioso, incluso Remus se levantó viendo hacia la puerta algo sobresaltado, temía que se hubiera enojado por que interrumpieran su concentración y se desquitara conmigo. Se acercó a la puerta indagando y me advirtió.

—Creo que hay pelea. ¿No quieres venir, Peter?

Incómodo y nervioso por que alguien me invitara a participar en algo, me levanté y a su lado salí del compartimiento.

Varios chicos de nuestra edad estaban reunidos alrededor de cuatro niños. Uno de ellos era tan flacucho como Remus, pero definitivamente no se parecía a él, ya que era rubio de ojos azules, algunas niñas lo miraban con interés; se encontraba al lado de un niño ojeroso y pálido de cabello oscuro y grasiento, hasta eso creo que mi cabello lucía mejor que el de él; a un lado de este había un chico de un porte tan formal como el rubio, pero este tenía el cabello oscuro y era el más alto de los tres. Los tres hablaban bruscamente con un niño de cabello oscuro azabache y gafas.

—¡No nos engañas! —Reclamaba el niño pálido de pelo grasiento—. Tú fuiste el cretino que puso la bomba fétida en nuestro compartimiento.

—Ya te dije que solo era una broma, para romper el hielo.

—Lo que se romperá será tu cara —amenazó el otro chico de cabello negro.

—Ya les pedí unas disculpas —explicaba el niño de gafas que no parecía tan preocupado, a pesar que miraba el crujir de los nudillos del que lo amenazó.

—Me a puesto a que eres un Potter —murmuró el rubio.

El niño de gafas pareció sorprendido, y antes de que comenzara a formular un "cómo", el otro se le adelantó.

—Mi padre me contó algo sobre tu familia. Son una familia mágica traidores a la sangre. No se comportan como debieran, parecen todos unos sangres sucias.

El niño de cabello grasiento pareció incómodo por las palabras de su compañero. La verdad es que me escandalicé cuando escuché sus palabras. A pesar que mi padre se enorgullecía de ser un "sangre limpia", consideraba despreciable el término "sangre sucia" por mamá y por mí.

—Parece que sabes mucho de mí —dijo el niño de gafas que a diferencia de todos los presentes, pareció tomarse con humor la ofensa—. Y yo que no sé nada de ustedes —dijo sintiéndose fingida y sarcásticamente avergonzado

—Me llamo Severus y soy el hijo de Eileen Prince —dijo con orgullo el de cabello grasoso.

—Yo soy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy —se presentó el rubio, luego señaló el chico de cabello negro—. Y el es Black.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos, y yo que dejé mi libreta de autógrafos en casa —contestó con sarcasmo el chico Potter.

Black ahogó una leve risa sin dejar de observar ceñudo a Potter, pero ni a Lucius o a Severus pareció divertirles el comportamiento de Potter. Miraba la escena asustado, después miré a Remus, pero él no parecía importarle la discusión, su vista estaba clavada entre un grupo de niños de otro compartimiento, o mejor dicho en una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes que miraba tan asustada como yo la escena.

—Está claro que por la pureza de nuestra sangre, todos perteneceremos a Slytherin —dijo Lucius con orgullo—, bueno, quizá menos Snape.

No hubiese sabido a quien se refería con ese tal Snape, de no ser por que Severus volteó amenazadoramente hacia Lucius como recriminándole algo, aunque no comprendí. Ya había escuchado algo sobre la familia de Eileen Prince por boca de mis padres, y por lo que sabía, todos eran sangres limpias si es a eso a lo que se refería Lucius.

—Así que mantente al margen de nosotros, si quieres evitar problemas —Lo amenazó Snape recobrando su aire de superioridad.

—No fastidies cabeza de trapeador. No creo de todas maneras que termine en un sitio tan aburrido como Slytherin.

—Estás advertido —gruñó Black.

Se daban la vuelta para retirarse. Suspiré agradecido que la confrontación terminara, pero Potter pareció no contenerse el decirle algo a Black.

—Amenázame todo lo que quieras, cobarde. Los perros que ladran no muerden.

¡Brinqué hacia atrás aferrándome de la túnica de Remus! No fui el único que reaccionó de forma parecida. Potter estaba en el suelo con la gafas resbalando por su nariz, un hilillo de sangre se asomaba. Black, de pie frente a él crujía los nudillos de la mano con que lo golpeó.

—Tienes estilo, Potter. Hasta creo que lo de la bomba fétida fue divertido. Pero sigue el mismo consejo que suelo darle a mi hermano: No intentes pasarte de listo o haré que lo lamentes.

Black se retiró junto con Severus y Lucius que parecieron divertidos por el golpe que recibió Potter.

Casi arrastrándome, Remus se dirigió hacia Potter y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El resto de los chicos regresaban a sus compartimientos antes que un prefecto pareciese.

—Te llaman cobarde y es uno de ellos quien golpea a un chico con gafas —murmuró Remus con cansancio. Potter aceptó la ayuda, pero estaba riéndose.

—Todos son unos cobardes. Tres contra uno.

—Pero tú también los estuviste provocando, de hecho ese tal Black se ve que era el más rudo del grupo y lo tentaste.

Regresé con miedo al compartimiento dándole mentalmente la razón a Remus. Si Potter provocó a tres chicos sin duda era alguien que le gustaba buscar peleas, y lo último que quería era que decidiera practicar conmigo, aunque de ser sincero sentí cierta admiración hacia él. Uno tiene que ser muy valiente para ponérsele al tú por tú a tres chicos, en especial a alguien como ese Black.

Remus entró después, y para mi mala suerte venía acompañado del chico Potter. Ambos se sentaron juntos de un lado mientras que yo quedé del otro sintiéndome de pronto tan pequeño.

—Mi nombre es Remus, y él es Peter.

—Hola chicos, me llamo James.

Su vista que estuvo un momento en las ojeras de Remus, se desvió hacia mí.

—Y qué cuentan. ¿Ya saben la casa a dónde irán?

—No realmente —contestó Remus mientras yo negaba nerviosamente la cabeza— Mi padre estuvo en Gryffindor, supongo que me tocará ahí con suerte.

—Supongo que también estaré ahí, toda mi familia ha terminado en Gryffindor. No creo que me manden a Slytherin con esos payasos, de terminar con ellos creo que me regresaría en el tren.

No mencioné nada. Continuaba con la mirada baja, pero James me obligó a mirarlo cuando después de un rato reparó en mí de nuevo.

—¿Y a ti te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—He…

—No he escuchado tu opinión.

Me sentí nervioso. Ni siquiera a mis padres les importaba mi opinión de algo, era raro que alguien me la pidiera.

—Bue… bueno. Gryffindor no estaría mal, creo que mejor que Slytherin. Pero, me gustaría ir a Ravenclaw como mi papá o mi abuelo.

James se encogió de hombros mientras que Remus regresó sin interés su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

—No es mala casa —convino James y Remus asintió—. Solo estaré feliz de no estar en la misma casa que "Quejicus", "Ricitos de oro" y su perro "Canuto".

Remus rió sin ver a James y yo también lo hice por lo motes que les puso a cada uno de los chicos del otro compartimiento, aunque de inmediato me preocupé bajo el temor de que me pusiera un mote a mí.

De pronto Remus dejó de reír y desvió la mirada al igual que yo al suelo apartándola de la ventanilla. Con curiosidad, James se asomó por la ventanilla para ver que fue lo que asustó a Remus, pero afuera solo estaba el bosque bajo la clara noche iluminada por la media luna que se miraba tan cerca como si pudiese ser agarrada de un extremo con la mano de solo estirarla.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa, niño lunático?

Remus bufó como si hiciese un esfuerzo por reír.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que burlarte de la gente? —Le recriminó aunque no parecía molesto, de hecho parecía divertido.

—Soy un comediante por naturaleza, un mal comediante —sonrió—. Si te fastidié, perdóname¿Está bien?

—Claro. No te preocupes. Creo que eso de Lunático me sienta bien —aclaró con amargura.

Pasaron todavía un par de horas. Mis temores iban disminuyendo conforme me reía de los chistes que hacía James. Era un muchacho agradable y divertido, incluso Remus que a pesar de ser bastante callado, su presencia resultaba confortante. Casi me había olvidado que en breve llegaríamos a Hogwarts. Hasta que lo recordé, volví a temblar.

* * *

Próximo - **Los Gryffindors**


	2. Los Gryffindors

**Los Gryffindors**

—¡Primer año, los de primer año!

Aquella voz atronadora me dio cierto escalofrío. James lo notó y rió por lo bajo.

—No te asustes Peter, mi padre me dijo que el guardabosques suele conducir a los de primer año por el lago, es como una bienvenida especial que hacen.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Remus con interés.

—Claro, mi padre estudió en Hogwarts hace años, dice que esta escuela tiene de todo. Hasta que me contó de un compañero que estudiaba con él fuera de lo ordinario. Era "especial".

Lo especial me aterraba, pero Remus parecía muy interesado en los temas que estuviesen relacionados con lo que se saliera de lo ordinario.

—¿Especial en qué forma, James?

—Dice que para tener trece años era más alto que cualquier profesor. Hasta daba miedo por que parecía un troll.

La niebla de la noche se fue disipando, detrás de James escuchando su historia una enorme estatua se erigía. Me sujeté con fuerza de la túnica de Remus quien al igual que yo dio un paso atrás asustado. Muchos de los chicos a nuestro alrededor parecían temerosos y es que la estatua detrás de James parecía moverse. James ni se daba cuenta y seguía narrando su relato sorprendido de la reacción de todos, como si pensara que todos habían enmudecido por su historia.

—Es en serio lo que les digo. Ese chico era muy enorme y le gustaba pelear con bestias peligrosas, hasta corría el rumor que tuvo una acromántula de mascota. ¿Qué clase de demente le gustan las arañas gigantes?

—A alguien tan grande como una acromántula.

James fue el último en paralizarse, la voz de hace unos momentos llamando a los de primer año le habló a su espalda, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el hombre que en alto levantó una linterna permitiéndonos ver su aspecto.

A pesar que su rostro estaba oculto en su barba y bigote, lucía un poco joven, pero no era su feroz aspecto lo que intimidaba sino sus dos metros y medio de altura. Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de llegarle a la cintura a ese enorme hombre que fruncía el cejo hacia James. Comenzamos a pensar lo peor cuando el gigante sonrió con desdeño.

—Vaya, hace mucho que no veía el rostro de un Potter desde que tu padre estudió conmigo en la escuela.

James estaba mudo. Pude observar que los chicos Malfoy, Snape y Black observaban como todos al gigante muy intimidados, pero se reían al darles gracia el problema en el que James seguramente se había metido.

—Con que parezco un Troll —gruñó el gigante.

—Bueno, pero sin duda usted huele mejor que un troll y… bueno, es más apuesto que uno —decía James con una risilla nerviosa.

El gigante dejó escapar una carcajada y exclamó en voz alta.

—Basta de juegos, todos los de primer año síganme.

No había duda que el hombre era el chico del que James nos contaba que estudió con su padre, como tampoco quedaba duda sobre que también se trataba del guardabosque. Siguiendo sus instrucciones tomamos un bote, nunca me desaparté de Remus y mucho menos de James que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, aunque vi con preocupación como los tres chicos engreídos del tren estaban en un bote justo atrás de nosotros.

—Oye Potter, a que tendrás que cambiarte los calzoncillos en cuanto lleguemos al colegio —gritó Black con sorna.

—¿Calzoncillos? Serán los pañales —continuó Malfoy.

Los tres rieron con fuerza, salvo Snape que solo sonreía viendo la escena divertido. James no parecía molesto, sino que mientras remaba exclamó.

—Si fuera ustedes tendría cuidado con el chico de cabello grasiento, no se vaya a caer. Podrían expulsarlos antes de entrar por permitir que el lago se contaminara con un derrame de aceite.

Los tres reímos de su ataque defensivo, incluso Black desde el otro bote reía entre dientes del chiste, hasta a Malfoy le cayó en gracia, aunque a diferencia de Black, no estaba dispuesto a permitirse demostrarle aquello a James, no necesito decir que Snape estaba furioso que hasta parecía iba a llorar, ya que el chiste lo escucharon varios de los botes alrededor nuestro y rieron.

—¡Basta niños! —Indicó el enorme hombre que ocupaba un bote él solo—. Dentro de poco llegaremos al colegio. Vayan preparándose.

Entonces la niebla se disipó por completo, y ante nuestros ojos apareció la estructura más impresionante que jamás en mi vida haya visto nunca antes. El colegio era un gigantesco e imponente castillo lleno de torres y sombras que parpadeaban bajo el fuego de sus antorchas y ventanas. Comprendí las maravillas que mi padre me contaba, y me sentí más pequeño y miserable que nunca. ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo estudiar en tan privilegiado colegio? Las palabras de mi padre sobre que no fuese a decepcionarlo resonaron en mi cabeza. Me sentí bastante presionado de pronto.

Luego bajamos de los botes y fuimos guiados por el hombre tan enorme hacia una portezuela del castillo, adentro, al pie de las escaleras aguardaba una bruja con aspecto impaciente. La bruja debía de tener más o menos cuarenta y tantos años al igual que mi madre, pero su rostro severo no la hacía en absoluto parecida a mi madre.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall. —le dijo el hombre.

—Gracias Hagrid. Me encargaré yo por ahora. —Indicó la bruja.

Ella nos guió hasta una entrada cerrada, donde nos explicó brevemente el modo en que se haría la selección de casas por medio de un sorteo que haría un sombrero al momento de ponérnoslo. En este punto me sentí bastante nervioso que inconscientemente me volví a aferrar a la túnica de Remus. Este volvió a verme extrañado y apenado me solté de él.

—Peter, tienes que tranquilizarte —Me decía.

—Claro, no creo que el sombrero te vaya a morder —siguió James—. Y si lo hace… ¿Con que dientes te traga?

Remus le dirigió una mirada severa a James como para indicarle que parara de bromear dado mi nerviosismo, aunque la verdad la broma me cayó bastante bien y despejó un poco mi nerviosismo, de hecho me fijé que muchos al igual que yo estaban nerviosos, incluso Remus. James estaba bastante confiado y yo deseaba la mitad de su confianza. Atrás de nosotros los chicos Snape, Black y Malfoy cuchicheaban con malicia.

—Es obvio que los tres entraremos en Slytherin —argumentaba Black—. Nuestras familias han estado ahí por generaciones.

—Bueno, quien sabe —decía Malfoy—. No todos poseemos la sangre limpia que se necesita para estar en Slytherin.

—Deja de fastidiarme, Lucios. El que mi sangre esté un poco… contaminada, no me hace un traidor a la sangre. —Reclamó Snape.

—Igual no está por demás el estar preparados si uno de nosotros no termina en Slytherin.

—Una tierna familia feliz —susurró Potter que los había escuchado.

Los chicos Snape y Malfoy fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Black se puso un tanto pensativo.

—Odio admitirlo pero Potter tiene razón, una vez que estemos todos en el mismo grupo seremos algo así como una familia.

Las puertas se abrieron y ante nosotros apareció un gran comedor lleno de estudiantes mayores a nuestro grupo, sin duda los de segundo hasta los de séptimo año. Un hombre apareció algo desarreglado, haciéndonos indicaciones para pasar adelante.

Todos los profesores estaban en la mesa principal, y un anciano de barba blanca larga que reconocí de inmediato como el famoso Albus Dumbledore, se irguió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a Hogwarts! Antes de empezar con la selección de las casas. Quiero darles a todos una cálida bienvenida y perdónenme, un discurso para no perder la costumbre.

Empezó hablando algo sobre la unidad, tal y como lo había dicho James, habló sobre la importancia de que nuestras casas serán como nuestra segunda familia, las reglas que debemos atacar, los puntos que podíamos ganar o perder con nuestras acciones, así como el trofeo de la copa de las casas. Tras terminar, le cedió la palabra a la profesora McGonagall para que fuésemos a la selección.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí y como si fuese su hermano menor, Remus colocó una mano sobre mi hombro con comprensión.

—Peter, vas a ver que estarás en Ravenclaw, y si no¿Qué importa? Igual tus padres estarán orgullosos de que estudies en Hogwarts.

—Es verdad —continuó James mientras la profesora McGonagall seguía nombrando a los chicos y el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa a la que irían— ya es un logro estar en este colegio. De todas formas la tradición se mantiene y casi siempre toda la estirpe de una familia termina en la misma casa.

—Black, Sirius —Nombró la profesora McGonagall.

El niño alto se alejó de Malfoy y Snape con un asentimiento que indicaba algo así como "enseguida nos veremos", y confiado se sentó en el banquillo donde la profesora le colocó el sombrero.

—Y hay va otro Slytherin, como sus padres abuelos, bisabuelos y toda la línea —dijo James con sorna y Remus asintió, yo solo observé.

El sombrero tardó un poco de tiempo antes de gritar el nombre de la casa que por demás era obvio decir que Slytherin sería la opción donde terminaría, pero tras evaluar al niño, el sombrero gritó.

—¡Gryffindor!

La confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Black, al igual que en el de Snape y Lucios desde el otro lado, también en la de James y Remus, igual yo me quedé perplejo. Era ilógico, ese niño por lo que sabía descendía de una línea directa de personas que estudiaron en Hogwarts en la casa de Slytherin.

—Bueno, la vida da sorpresas —exclamó Remus.

Pero esto me hizo pensar que no importase la sangre, no por que mi familia haya estado en Ravenclaw significara que yo también estudiaría ahí. Ahora si que estaba asustado. El sombrero podría enviarme a Hufflepuff o peor aún como vine pensando en el tren, a Slytherin. No creía poder sobrevivir con todos esos bravucones.

El tiempo pasaba y la lista continuaba. La profesora McGonagall continuaba dando nombres y tras que el sombrero seleccionador enviara a una chica a Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall nombró.

—Evans, Lilian.

Una niña pelirroja se acercó, la misma que Remus había visto durante la pelea en el tren. Voltee a ver a Remus y a este se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba como ido a la niña. Al verla mejor entendía por que le gustó a Remus, la niña en serio era muy bonita.

—Con que las pelirrojas son tu fuerte, Remus —inquirió James burlón.

Remus se puso rojo como un tomate y yo reí por lo bajo junto con James.

La lista continuó, y Black desde la mesa de Gryffindor veía a sus compañeros Snape y Malfoy que parecían evitar su mirada.

—Lupin, Remus.

Remus me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ir hasta el banquillo.

—Veamos donde queda nuestro amigo lunático —exclamó James.

Viendo junto con James la selección de Remus, ambos dimos un respiro cuando el sombrero anunció.

—¡Gryffindor!

Remus nos sonrió al pasar a la mesa de Gryffindor donde para nuestra sorpresa, de forma distraída, quizá sin darse cuenta se sentó a un lado de Black quien le miró barriéndolo con la mirada como si se tratara de un parásito. No fue hasta que vi a la chica Evans a su lado que entendí el motivo de que hiciese esa elección, aunque la niña ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Si me ponen en Gryffindor recuérdame darle una paliza a Black —me murmuró James que se dio cuenta de la forma en que Black miraba a nuestro amigo.

—Malfoy, Lucios —nombró la profesora pasados unos quince minutos de aquello.

—¡Slytherin! —Gritó el sombrero apenas que tocó su cabeza.

El tiempo se me hacía eterno, de pronto esperaba que si el sombrero no me enviaba a Ravenclaw, lo hiciese a Gryffindor, ya que al menos de ahí conocía a Remus, aunque por desgracia también conocía a Black.

—Pettigrew, Peter.

Me sentí a punto de desmayarme al momento en que escuché mi nombre, y di un respingo que provocó la hilaridad de algunos, entre ellos de James que dándome un empujoncito me dijo.

—Ve, cobarde.

Me acerqué sintiéndome tan pequeño y noté a la profesora más intimidante de lo que ya parecía, al tenerla de frente. Me senté en el banquillo y la profesora me colocó el sobrero.

"Hmm… ya veo", escuché una voz en mi cabeza, no tuve dudas de que se trataba del sombrero. "Tu mente es muy aguda, demasiado aguda, más incluso de lo que piensas. Ravenclaw te iría muy bien pero, ese temor, tienes mucha inseguridad, no debería de ser así"

—Por favor, no me envíe a Hufflepuff. —susurré suplicante.

"¿Hufflepuff? Es una buena casa, aunque tampoco es acorde para ti, no creo que te guste mucho el trabajo duro y Hufflepuff necesita esa cualidad. Slytherin por otra parte, te ayudaría a refortalecer tu ingenio y autosuficiencia escondida. Pero… ya veo, Slytherin no. Me parece que tienes valor, a pesar de lo que aparentas eres más valiente de lo que te puedas imaginar, y los valientes que no saben que lo son, solo pueden ir a…"

—¡Gryffindor!

Abrí los ojos de par en par impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder. No lo podía creer. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor que me señaló la profesora, vi a Remus asintiendo con la cabeza sonriéndome. Tras que la profesora me ayudara a quitarme el sombrero, caminé hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Remus me hizo lugar a su lado, por desgracia no junto a la niña pelirroja que le gustó, sino al chico Black que me miró despectivamente retándome a hacerlo a un lado, fue una suerte que una chica prefecta le indicara que se apartara para darme espacio.

—Potter, James.

Me olvidé de Black y de lo demás, cuando junto con Remus observé el destino que le depararía a James. Este muy seguro de sí mismo caminó hasta el taburete, donde tras probarse el sombrero, fue anunciado para.

—¡Gryffindor!

James se fue a sentar a nuestro lado (entre Remus y yo, todavía tenía a Black a mi lado), donde dándonos una palmada nos anunció alegre.

—Parece que tendrán que soportarme durante la escuela.

—Me las arreglaré —dijo Black con sorna a mi lado mordiéndose las uñas con aire altivo.

—No te preocupes Black, no tengo intenciones de cruzarme en tu camino. Verás, los perros de mala calaña no me agradan.

Casi me hice para atrás cuando Black me dio un empujón para ver a James cara a cara. Remus se puso alerta, incluso la niña pelirroja se dio cuenta de todo y nos miró.

—Mira cuatro ojos —advirtió Black—, no te las des de muy superior conmigo. No tienes idea de con quien tratas. Si realmente eres un sangre pura, deberías de comportarte como tal y no juntarte con chusma como estos impuros.

—Soy, soy un sangre limpia —murmuré con miedo.

Black dejó de ver a Remus (que seguramente cuando dijo eso lo dijo por él) y volteó a verme como si fuese un estúpido. Creo que le di la razón.

—¿Y que hay de tu amiguito quejicus? —inquirió James.

—¿Quién?

—Ese niño del pelo grasiento, el no es de sangre pura. ¿Por qué no dices algo desagradable de él?

—Mira, torpe. La madre de Severus es una mujer importante, no importa que su padre sea un muggle y no vaya a Slytherin, me viene igual lo que le pase, ando con él por petición de mi madre de cuidarle la espalda junto con Lucios.

—¿Lucios¿Te refieres a ricitos de oro?

Black arrancó una carcajada.

—Maldita sea, haces buenos chistes. Como sea, Ricitos de oro y yo andamos con ese torpe solo por su madre, apenas y lo conozco. ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que terminará en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, incluso aquí en Gryffindor? Aunque no estoy seguro como vine a parar aquí. Espero que mi madre no se enoje.

—Calma niño de mami. Si ese chico Severus termina aquí tu madre no se podrá enojar, le dices que te enviaron aquí para que cuides mejor a Severus. Mi madre me aconseja, no me fastidia.

—Pues que suerte tienes. No conoces a mi madre, ella si que se morirá de un infarto en cuanto se entere de dónde estoy. Pero tengo que admitir que tu excusa es buena.

En ese momento la profesora anunció.

—Snape, Severus.

El niño de pelo grasiento se sentó en el taburete, le colocaron el sombrero y este anunció.

—¡Slytherin!

Black casi se levanta de un salto si no es por que James lo sostuvo. Estaba pálido y su cara notaba indignación.

—¡No es posible! Toda mi familia es de sangre limpia, incluso yo. ¿Por qué él fue a Slytherin y yo no?

—Tal vez Slytherin no le gusten los engreídos que no dejan de glorificarse por ser sangres limpias.

James, Black y yo quedamos consternados por las palabras que salieron de la niña pelirroja. Remus la miraba embelezado dándole la razón asintiendo. En mi cabeza repasaba su nombre. Lilian Evans. No me sonaba ningún apellido Evans de ninguna parte, de hecho el apellido era tan corriente como un apellido…

—¿Hija de muggles? —Le preguntó James—. Cielos nunca había conocido a una.

Si Black no golpeó a James de nuevo, fue Lilian quien lo hizo abofeteándolo tan fuerte que casi se cae de la mesa. Entre Remus y yo, incluso Black lo ayudamos a enderezarse un poco mientras se tocaba la mejilla. La chica Evans se levantó y cambió de asiento bastante molesta.

—Esa niña si que es especial —comentó Black divertido.

—Lo sé —le dio la razón Remus que sonriendo la miraba irse.

—No era mi intención ofenderla —se excusó James—. Solo que no sé nada de los muggles, me interesé aunque creo que no escogí bien las palabras. No soy prejuicioso como tú, Black.

Black no pareció molesto u ofendido, solo gimió.

—No fastidies, James.

—Oigan, ustedes. Parece que Dumbledore nos dirá algo —nos advirtió Remus.

El director del colegio parecía solemne y al alzarse pareció más alto de lo que parecía, e imponente de lo que mostraba su enorme barba blanca.

Dio un discurso al que no recuerdo muy bien, pues de ser honesto no presté mucha atención al estar concentrándome en como recibirían mis padres la noticia de que estaba en Gryffindor, supongo que era mejor que Hufflepuff, pero no era tanto aquello. Mis padres se habían hecho muchas ilusiones de que fuese a Ravenclaw. ¿Qué podría hacer? Quizá enviándoles una carta con una lechuza mañana y esperar lo que sucedería.

El discurso de Dumbledore terminó, y un muchacho con insignia de prefecto nos condujo por una serie de pasillos al terminar la cena, hasta llegar al retrato de una mujer gorda a la cual tras decirle una contraseña, esta se abrió mostrando una puerta oculta.

Entramos y acomodamos nuestras pertenencias un poco ciscados aún por los acontecimientos que sucedieron. Remus tomó una cama junto a mí, y junto a él James, cercas de él Black que parecía incómodo, seguramente al igual que yo estaba muy confundido de estar en una casa en la que nunca pensó terminar ni siquiera como opción.

—Me dicen que tú querías ir para Ravenclaw —me sorprendió de pronto Black con su pregunta.

—Pues… sí —respondí nervioso. Él me asustaba todavía.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos resignarnos. Ya veré como hago para darle la noticia a mi madre.

—¿Ella quería que estuvieses en Slytherin?

—Claro. Al igual que ella, mi padre, mis abuelos, bisabuelos, tíos y demás parentela. Supongo que en unos tres años esperará lo mismo de Regulus, mi hermano menor. En fin. Buenas noches Pettigrew.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir un tanto intranquilos, pensando en lo que nos depararía de ahora en adelante.

Recuerdo todo aquello y pienso lo curioso que es el destino. Fue técnicamente con un pie izquierdo como nos conocimos todos, pero eso no impidió que disfrutáramos de las aventuras que tendríamos a la larga en Hogwarts, así como después… la tragedia que terminaría por separarnos algún día. Tragedia de la cuál estoy consciente yo soy el responsable.

* * *

**Artemis Shiro** - Por nada, puedes creer que habrá buenas sorpresas de esta historia. 

**Gisse** - Gracias, sin duda la naturaleza de este personaje será bastante desglosada.

**Dorian-Crow** - Muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás.

Próximo - **Artes Oscuras**


	3. Artes oscuras

**Artes oscuras**

A la mañana siguiente desperté creyendo que lo haría en mi habitación, en mi casa, en mi pueblo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior habían sido tan increíbles que pensé solo pudieron ser productos de un sueño. Pero cual fue mi alegría cuando al despertarme, vi a Remus consultando el horario de actividades pegado en la pared, y a James colocándose la túnica, aunque al darme la vuelta, también vi para mi horror, a Black desemperezándose con un gran bostezo.

—Vamos juntos a desayunar —propuso Remus un tanto animado.

Muchos chicos de nuestro dormitorio parecieron haberse hecho amigos, y los que no, se juntaban a pequeños grupos. Yo me alegraba de no estar solo como pensé lo estaría los primeros días, cuando meditaba sobre el ir al colegio días atrás. Pensé que era el chico con más suerte, solo que cuando Remus dijo: "Vamos juntos", me imaginé a Remus, James y yo, pero detrás de nosotros, con cara de pocos amigos, nos venía pisando los talones el muchacho Black. Aún no me explicaba como alguien como él no había terminado en Slytherin. Sin embargo, él no hacía caso de los comentarios que James y Remus hacían y yo escuchaba, parecía distraído viendo a todos lados.

—¿Qué tanto estás buscando, Black? —Le preguntó James.

La palabra buscar, hizo reacción en Remus que de pronto también pareció comenzar a indagar a su alrededor.

—Busco a Ricitos de oro y Quejicus —respondido Black sin verle—. ¿No esperabas que comiera con ustedes, impuros? Yo ya soy parte de un grupo.

—¿Y a quién buscas tú, Remus? —Le preguntó James ahora a nuestro amigo al verlo en las mismas que Black.

—¿He…? A nadie —respondió nervioso.

James emitió una risilla y yo le imité, era obvio a quién buscaba, y nuestras suposiciones fueron correctas, cuando alrededor de un grupo de niñas de primer año, una que destacaba por su cabellera pelirroja dejó boquiabierto a nuestro amigo. James pareció rendirse en molestarlo y fuimos al gran comedor, donde nos aproximamos a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Black dejó de buscar a quienes buscaba, pues el chico Malfoy y Snape fueron directamente hacia nosotros.

—Con que aquí estabas. —sentenció con desprecio Malfoy a Black.

—Finalmente, los había estado buscando.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste en Gryffindor? No puedo creerlo —musitó Snape.

Black hizo una mueca, no muy contento por el tono en que le hablaba.

—Mejor cállate, Snape. Yo no supliqué por terminar en esta casa.

Malfoy se alisó su cabello rubio a un lado mirando alrededor la mesa de Gryffindor como si se tratase de pura chusma. Remus miraba a la chica Evans como hipnotizado, pero su ceño fruncido indicaba que estaba claro escuchaba las palabras de aquél grupo tan desagradable, James también parecía molesto, dispuesto a levantarse, yo por otro lado rogaba en que Black se fuese de una vez con ellos y que sus amigos nos dejara tranquilos. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, Black no parecía del todo compartir la mofa que hacían a Gryffindor.

—Bueno, ya basta —les sentenció poniéndose de pie, como recordándoles que era más alto que él y más fuerte—, igual es la casa donde me tocó. Pero vámonos de aquí.

Finalmente se fueron y nos dejaron tranquilos.

—Pero que tipos más desagradables —mencionó James.

- - -

No vimos a Black hasta la primera hora de clases de encantamientos, impartida por un brujo pequeño, el profesor Flitwick. A Black no le quedó de otra más que reunirse con nosotros, parecía de muy mal humor. James pareció pensar en pasar de él pues aunque vio que caminaba a nuestro lado, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, decidí imitarlo, pero antes de que acordáramos, fue Remus quien rompió nuestra ley de hielo.

—¿Te sucedió algo, Black?

—¿Sucederme algo? Me sucedió todo. Pensaba en enviarle una lechuza a mi madre en unos días en lo que intentara explicarle como di a parar a Gryffindor, pero ese imbécil de Snape con Malfoy se adelantó y le enviaron una.

—¿Y de qué te quejas? —Le cuestionó James dándose por vencido— supongo que te ahorraron la parte difícil.

—No entiendes. Se tiene que tener mucho tacto a la hora de hablar con mi madre, es una histérica completamente —lanzó un suspiro—. De cualquier forma ya me peleé con Snape y trato de evitarlo. Lo último que quiero es estar cerca de él en la clase de defensa de las artes oscuras, me da miedo.

James dejó escapar una risa socarrona; Black gruñó pero permaneció callado; Remus miraba por donde caminábamos como ausente de la conversación, aunque muy atento a esta de forma discreta; por mi parte caminaba presuroso siguiéndoles el paso concentrándome en las reacciones que mis compañeros tomaban. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, debimos de lucir un aspecto muy peculiar los cuatro caminando juntos inicialmente.

—Puede que ese impuro parezca un llorón, pero se sorprenderían de la cantidad de maldiciones que se sabe.

—No puede saber muchas si solo tiene once años —me aventuré a opinar con timidez, Black negó con la cabeza un tanto perturbado.

—Bueno, al menos sabe más que yo, Lucios, y algunos estudiantes de tercero y cuarto con quienes platicábamos. Cómo no quieren que me asuste, cuando incluso asustó a un chico de sexto con una maldición rara llamada _Sectumsempra_.

—¿Qué hace esa maldición? —Preguntó Remus.

—No estoy muy seguro. Se la lanzó a una ardilla y fue como si la desinflara sacándole la sangre.

Me recorrió un escalofrío de solo escuchar aquello.

- - -

Black no pareció exagerar en cuanto a decir que Snape daba miedo. En la clase defensa contra las artes oscuras, no solo fue quien realizó de mejor forma los encantamientos básicos, sino que asombró al profesor con encantamientos un tanto más avanzados. Cuando realizaba tales conjuros y maldiciones, sonreía de forma maliciosa y cualquiera que lo viera se sentía de cierta forma intimidado, por no decir aterrado.

Sin embargo, fue en clase de pociones donde demostró mejores aptitudes, siendo el único hasta el momento de toda la clase, capaz de no solo de hacer una poción más o menos bien, sino que le quedó perfecta.

—Esto es magnífico —mencionó el profesor Slughorn, un profesor gordito que nos impartía la clase—. Señor Snape, su poción ha quedado excelente. Sin duda usted tiene un talento innato en el delicado arte de realizar pociones.

Snape se inflaba como un pavo real, no pareció cansarse de los halagos que le dio el profesor Harper en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, sino que tomaba con demasiado orgullo los que le hacía el profesor Slughorn, incluso intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Malfoy.

Intentó guiñarle un ojo a Black para que este correspondiera su éxito. Pero incluso Black comprendía que Snape era bastante engreído en clases para seguirle el juego. James le dio un codazo a Black, al voltear este, vio como James adoptaba la pose de un pavo real guiñando un ojo, Black colocó una mano sobre su boca para disimular la risa que James le provocaba, irritando a Snape que sencillamente les ignoró.

—Veamos que tenemos por acá —musitaba el profesor dirigiéndose a mi caldero.

Le dio un vistazo, pero enseguida se apartó haciendo una mueca de asco. No necesitó que hablara para comprender que lo había echado a perder. Al momento se fue al de Remus, al que sonrió asintiendo, sin embargo su sonrisa fue más soberbia y entusiasta cuando vio el trabajo de James, y luego el de Sirius.

—Les ha quedado muy bien a ustedes dos. Espero que no se anden copiando.

James, burlón, chifló como un niño que encubre sus travesuras, Black rió con un poco más de fuerza.

—Sí, seguro voy a andar dejando que me copees, Potter —recalcó Black, aunque no de una forma muy autoritaria, hasta parecía sin importancia.

—Ni que lo necesitara.

Slughorn rió cómplice del chiste que los dos se jugaron. Malfoy adoptó una pose seria, sin duda indignado de que Black se prestara para seguirle el juego a James; Snape ni siquiera prestaba atención a aquellos, parecía muy concentrado leyendo su libro de pociones, al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada al de Contra maleficios.

—Bueno, muchachos. Compostura.

El profesor se alejó un poco de nosotros, para ir directamente a examinar los calderos de las chicas. Una expresión similar a la que hizo conmigo, adoptó cuando examinó el caldero de una chica llamada Narcisa, de Slytherin; más sin embargo adoptó una pose familiar cuando examinó el caldero de aquella niña pelirroja que a Remus le gustaba tanto, de Gryffindor.

—¡Excelente, señorita Evans! —Vitoreó el profesor Slughorn al analizar detalladamente la poción—. Sin duda el suyo es el trabajo más sobresaliente que he visto en la clase, sin duda posee un grandioso talento para esto.

Snape frunció el seño molesto por la atención que la niña recibía, y es que el profesor le daba mejores halagos que a él. Fue Sirius quien advirtió primero esto, avisándole a James para que observara su reacción.

—Al menos alguien fue capaz de bajarle el ego —susurró Black.

—Es una gran chica —musitó Remus más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

- - -

Las clases pasaron. Muchas de ellas de ser sincero resultaron tediosas, demasiado. Descubrí que no era muy bueno en las materias al poco tiempo, más sin embargo, Remus me ayudaba bastante cuando se tenían que formar equipos para hacer alguna actividad. James también se acercaba a nosotros, y era un chico brillante a decir verdad, por ello casi no tenía problemas, por lo que me sentí agradecido de contar también con su amistad. Black de vez en cuando se acercaba para ayudarnos o a pedirnos ayuda, aún se encontraba renuente a juntarse con nosotros, pero era obvio que cada vez bajaba más sus defensas, de igual forma que James, con el que parecía congeniar muy deprisa.

El descanso llegó. Todos nos reunimos al gran comedor para echarnos una merienda. Black no se encontraba con nosotros. James parecía distraído jugando a volar con la cuchara, lo cual provocaba la hilaridad de Remus.

—Mejor deja eso, si Sirius te ve, le darás un pretexto para burlarse de ti.

James se encogió de hombros. Sin duda le daba igual lo que Sirius pensara.

—Quisiera saber por qué no dejan que los de primer año participen en los equipos de Quidditch. Quisiera jugar en un partido.

Remus sacó su mochila donde se puso a buscar algo. Gruñó por lo bajo y me habló un momento.

—Peter, creo que olvidé mi libro de transformaciones en el salón de la profesora McGonagall. ¿Podrías ir por él?

—Claro.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del gran comedor en busca de dicho libro. Seguro que Remus lo dejó bajo el pupitre.

Mientras caminaba por un pasillo distinguí a un muchacho de espaldas, el cabello grasoso era inconfundible. El me vio y con sorna me saludó.

—Hola pelo de rata.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él, pero sorprendiéndome por detrás, tomándome de los hombros, Malfoy me emboscó.

—No lo creo.

A rastras, fui llevado a unos baños que parecían de niñas, yo chillé para que me dejaran en paz, no soportaría la humillación de que me metiesen ahí, pero sus intenciones parecían ser otras, pues los baños estaban abandonados, aparte ellos entraron conmigo, y dentro de ellos, Black, un tanto nervioso estaba esperándolos.

—¿Creí que traerían a Potter? —Mencionó Black en tono bravucón en lo que ahuyentaba a una niña fantasma que pasaba por ahí.

—No se ha salido en todo el rato del gran comedor, ni con su novia, ese Lupin —explicó Malfoy.

Black se mojó los labios pensándoselo.

—Bien, supongo que será más fácil con Pettigrew.

Snape sacó su varita y me apuntó. Yo estaba aterrado por lo que pudiese llegar a hacerme y cerré los ojos.

—¿Y qué le harás? —Preguntó Black—. ¿Un hechizo de conjuntivits¿De tubérculos? Escuché que puedes hacer hechizos de pus.

—Es demasiado sencillo. Me subestimas Black. Puedo hacer cosas mejores. _¡Imperius!_

Cuando sentí la maldición sobre mí, sentí algo extraño, como si estuviese en el limbo y no hubiese nada a mí alrededor.

—Ponte en cuatro patas y chilla como cerdo —me ordenó Snape.

Trataba de detenerme, pero fue en vano, de forma obediente le hice, obedecí y humillantemente comencé a imitar a los cerdos, tanto en su andar como en su chillido, y mientras lo hacía, lloraba al escuchar las carcajadas de Snape y de Malfoy. Me sentía muy mal, pero de pronto escuché la voz de Black que parecía no estar divirtiéndose.

—Muy bonito, Snape. Pero basta, te meterás en problemas si te descubren haciéndole una maldición imperdonable.

—No te preocupes, Black. No creo que se atreva a decir algo. A menos que… ya sé. —Se dirige hacia mí—. Escucha. Ve directamente al gran comedor y besa a esa niña sangre sucia, Evans en la boca, oblígala si se resiste, luego te paras en la mesa y dices que amas a Potter y por eso odias a ese Lupin y lo golpeas, y entonces te retiraré la maldición.

¡No! Si hacía eso, Remus nunca me lo perdonaría, no tanto el golpearlo o que humille a uno de nuestros amigos, sino el besar a esa niña. Tenía que resistirme, pero no pude. Solo era un niño de once años y no podía resistirme a esa maldición tan poderosa. Supliqué y lloré, pero fue inútil, yo ya estaba dando la media vuelta para ir al gran comedor.

—Creo que estás exagerando. Retírale la maldición, Snape —le pidió Black a mi captor.

—¿Por qué? Será divertido —opinó Malfoy.

—Cuando los profesores castiguen a Pettigrew, este les dirá sobre la maldición y estaremos en problemas —aclaró Black.

—No creo que en verdad se crean que un niño de once años como yo pudo hacer realmente un Imperius.

Salí al gran comedor, y a pesar del ruido, podía escuchar la disputa de Snape y Malfoy mientras me dirigía a la mesa del comedor.

—Esto no es divertido, Snape. Retírale la maldición a Pettigrew.

—Que no lo haré. Esa mocosa Evans aprenderá cuál es su lugar por creerse una verdadera maga, lo mismo de poner en su lugar a ese engreído de Potter y su amigo ese Lupin.

Estaba aterrado. Ya estaba frente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus me vio y me pidió su libro al pasar junto a él, pero lo ignoré y caminé hacia Evans que platicaba con unas amigas.

—¡Hablo en serio, Snape! Retírale la maldición a Pettigrew. El no te ha hecho nada, y esa chica puede que sea hija de muggles, pero tampoco nos ha hecho nada realmente.

Snape pretendió no escuchar a Black, y junto con Lucios se colocaron en primera fila. Yo ya estaba frente a la niña, y al verla tan de cerca comprendí por que le gustaba tanto a Remus, era realmente muy bonita.

—Hola —me saludó inocentemente al ver que la miraba y había ido hasta ella.

Estaba rojo como un tomate. Un lado mío ya no parecía desagradarle la idea del beso, aunque sí el resto de la orden, pero otra parte mía sentía la mirada de Remus sobre mí por estar junto a Evans.

—¿Necesitas algo, amigo? —me dijo la niña de forma educada.

Por respuesta, lentamente comencé a inclinarme, escuché que alguien corría detrás de mí, pero la maldición me impedía en ese momento hacer caso de otra cosa. Comencé a levantar mis labios cuando…

—¡No!

Black que había estado corriendo detrás de mí, me embistió tirándome al suelo, para sorpresa del gran comedor, especialmente de Evans que no se esperaba aquello y miró aterrada a Black forcejeando conmigo, arriba de mi espalda.

James y Remus se levantaron al instante de sus asientos y corrieron hacia nosotros. James trató de quitarme a Black de encima entre jalones y golpe.

—¡Qué rayos, le estás haciendo a Peter¡Black, lo estás lastimando!

Yo continuaba luchando por soltarme de Black y besar a Evans y seguir con la orden. Black al esquivar uno de los golpes de James sosteniendo su puño le advirtió hablando presuroso.

—¡Está bajo un Imperius¡Snape se lo lanzó! Necesito que lo obligues a retirarle la maldición o este hará algo terrible bajo sus órdenes.

James dudó de las palabras de Black, pero entonces al voltear y ver a Snape y a Malfoy preocupados por la situación, no dudó y mientras que Remus trataba de ayudar a Black a controlarme en lo que los prefectos y profesores se acercaban, James le dio en la cara a Snape que casi cae al suelo pero Malfoy lo sostuvo.

—¡Retírasela o te daré más fuerte!

De pronto yo dejé de forcejear con Black y Remus, ambos se dieron cuenta, por lo que me soltaron al instante, aunque para entonces ya era tarde, una prefecta de séptimo año, creo que una tal Molly Weasly, junto con una aturdida profesora McGonagall (la directora adjunta de la casa Gryffindor) junto con el profesor Slughorn (el director adjunto de Slytherin), llegaron con nosotros.

No hubo mucho tiempo que explicar nada. Todo lo que vieron los profesores fue que Black me atacó y que a su vez, James lo hizo con Snape, y sin dar tiempo de explicar mucho, fueron castigados en detención.

- - -

Casi por la noche, Remus y yo esperábamos afuera del salón de detención a James, y sí, incluso a Black. Le había contado a Remus lo que había ocurrido, y el estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y Snape en que nadie creería lo del Imperius.

—Es increíble que un niño pueda hacer una maldición imperdonable.

Al poco tiempo de espera, James y Black salieron de detención, lo hicieron murmurando entre ellos y sonriendo, pero cuando nos observaron, Black se puso un tanto serio, y se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

—Oye, Pettigrew. Lamento haber ayudado a Snape y a Malfoy a hacer lo que… bueno, lo que hicieron. No pensé que Snape supiera realizar los Imperius.

No sabía que hacer, por lo que vi a Remus como esperando a que me aconsejara, este por su lado, se encogió de hombros asintiendo, por lo que me volví y recordando que los planes de Snape no se realizaron por algo, le contesté.

—Claro, yo… te doy las gracias por detenerme, Black.

Black sonrió.

—Llámenme Sirius.

De regreso al dormitorio, lo hicimos entre bromas, comentarios y chistes, ocasionalmente James y Sirius se atacaban, pero sin verdadera malicia, solo como un juego. Recordé cuando conocimos inicialmente a Sirius, bastante apegado a Snape y Malfoy, pero tratando de intimar con ellos, y es que sin duda Sirius quería esto al igual que yo, amigos de verdad, solo que fracasó al buscarlos en su equipo y terminó por hacerlos en el equipo contrario. Sirius no era realmente malo, solo que había crecido con algunas malas costumbres.

Nuevamente como al inicio parecíamos un grupo inverosímil, con la nueva cualidad que sin duda éramos posiblemente el grupo más unido del colegio. El destino nos marcó para estar juntos los siete años por nuestra fortaleza de equipo, aunque solo por ese tiempo de duración.

* * *

**Gisse** - Gracias, pero el Fic ya estaba en español (el autor era Mexicano), yo me limité a publicarlo. Sin duda una cuestión interesante.

**Artemis Shiro** - Bueno, realmente no se llega a ver la actitud que se tomaron, pero supongo que fue buena. Lo de Sirius creo que ya ocurrió, je. Gracias.

Próximo - **Un pequeño peludo problema**


End file.
